Aceptación IV Sin Amor
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 4:LOVELLES

Lo analizaba. Hacía cinco minutos que observaba a esa persona mirar el vacío sobre esa mega estructura de cemento.

Los autos brillaban a lo lejos por los reflejos de las luces públicas y de otras destellantes desconocidas.

Ella escuchaba el ondear de la gabardina maltratada, con rastros de polvo aquí y allá. Parecía que el chiquillo suicida se metió en una pelea desigual.

Sacó de la bolsa de mercado una envoltura de frituras que su hijo le pidiera y destapo una botella de "cerveza", si es que una Caribe podría considerarse tal. Francamente la embriagaba otra marca y no esa combinación de frutas.

Quería ponerse cómoda para ver el suicidio de la criatura.

Otros quince minutos transcurrieron y ella estaba harta de esperar.

-Disculpa - Le llamó Mía. Los ojos azules de él, la helaron, eran témpanos de hielo nórdico. Era demasiado bonito como para que terminará estampado sin pena ni gloria contra el cemento de la carretera de abajo - Tengo que llegar a casa en media hora. Quede en preparar la cena y voy tarde. ¿Te importaría saltar ya?.

-¿Perdón? - El viento le golpeo la cara. Sus cabellos rubios desprendieron un aroma delicioso que le recordó a Mía una fragancia que usará en su juventud. - Váyase.

-Eso quiero hacer - Le apunto - Pero estoy aquí desde hace media hora esperando verte morir y pues, no más nada. Si ya me entretuve, quiero verte morir o resignarte a la vida y listo a enfrentarla. Lo que sea que decidas: ¡Pero ya! Preferentemente, toma la primera opción - Le dijo sin pena.

-¿Y no hizo nada para detenerme? - Cuestiono impresionado.

-¿Para qué? -Mía alzo los hombros y echándose otra papita a la boca, se tapó un bostezo. Ese niño podría ser el modelo que Thomas necesitará para inspirarse - Me llamo Mía Johannes de Sparda, puedo llevarte a casa después de que cenes en la mía; no pienso desviarme ya yendo tan tarde. Disculpa pero mis hijos esperan una comida caliente y de seguro mi esposo me cobraría el que cocine él, en un día que no le corresponde.

-Soubi - Le dijo su nombre, asombrado por la facilidad de ella para hablar.

-Si quieres te empujo - Le ofreció. Soubi instintivamente se aferró a la barra de contención echa para los autos apenas viera a Mía acercándosele - En ocasiones nos falta el valor para cumplir nuestros deseos. En otras situaciones, nos falta el apoyo para aguantar la tormenta. ¿A ti que te falta?.

-Su amor.

-¿El de quién?.

-Él.

-¿Él, quién? - Volvió a preguntar. Cansándose de que tuviera que sacar siempre a cuenta gotas las palabras. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser decir una oración completa y sincera? Ella no le veía el mayor problema.

-Mi padre.

Mía apretó los labios. Los padres eran tan desconsiderados, tan monstruosos. Tan impropios y al mismo tiempo, simplemente eran unas bolas temblorosas de amor y preocupación, de enojo y tensión. Que nunca sabían cómo actuar, tenía que puntualizar.

Ella fue hija y siempre se quejó de su madre, hasta que fuera capaz de hacerse de su raciocinio para preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera solamente ella; así se dio cuenta, que no había escuela para forjar padres, y que todos eran víctimas de la educación; ahora que era madre, estaba segura que Lirio y Asari, tenían mil quejas de ella.

¿Por qué el padre de esta criatura sería diferente?.

-Tan bonito y tan sucio - Le dijo Mía. Soubi bajo la mirada. Detestaba que le dijeran que era bonito, que era divino, que su belleza era tallada por ninfas y dioses. - ¿En qué pelea te metiste?.

-Fue alguien quien me llamó bonito.

-No es necesario amenazar - Mía se rio con cuidado. - Comprendo. Es raro para un hombre recibir ese elogio. Eso se guarda para los maricas, ¿No? - Soubi viro el rostro. Mía por un instante tuvo un gusto por Soubi, aunque seguía prefiriendo a Heero para Asari, en vez de a esa noviecita suya y definitivamente, Heero seguía ganando contra Soubi. - ¿Por qué te llamaron bonito?.

-Me confundieron.

-Con un prostituto - Soubi enrojeció - Que falta de escrúpulos, o que ignorancia de tipos. Los prostitutos suelen ir a donde una clienta y pavonearse de lo baratos que son, para la maravilla que hacen; eso o se vuelven una mojigata monjita frente a los hombres.- Mía volvió a alzar los hombros - Experiencia propia. Hasta llega a asustar.

-Ellos...

-Vamos a mi casa, Soubi. Me ha quedado claro que no saltaras, para mi desgracia. Esperaba ver algo lindo para contemplar el sueño, abrazada y bañada del calor de mi esposo. - Suspiro, deprimida - Ya me imaginaba contándole sobre tu muerte, pero creo que él me podrá arrullar con algún "accidente" de quirófano en donde haya cortado algo que no a su paciente.

Soubi no quiso preocuparse por si ella decía la verdad, o pararse a intentar desentrañar la mente de Mía o la de su marido. Mía le había hablado de sus hijos y Soubi los envidio: sentado en el lugar del copiloto, Soubi examinaba discretamente el interior. El auto no era costoso, de agencia si...pero sólo cómodo.

Mía dejo que Soubi fisgoneara, incluso que viera la manera de robarle el auto cuando tuvo que bajarse a poner gasolina en la estación semi vacía de la avenida, tan sólo a diez minutos de su casa. Thomas tenía razón, se dijo Mía con un suspiro: era demasiado confiada, cuando de ayudar se trataba y demasiado desconfiada, cuando se detenían a comer algo fuera de casa: ella se denominaba con flora intestinal quisquillosa y delicada y no una paranoica sin remedio ni tino, como tanto a Thomas le gustaba describirle.

De todas maneras, Soubi no robo el auto: Mía supuso que Soubi alcanzo a pensar en que el carro pudiera traer algún dispositivo de rastreo o a lo mejor, pensara que robarlo implicaba demasiado trabajo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Mía nunca la supo...por lo que sabía del lenguaje corporal, de conocer a las personas e incluso de su propia experiencia en el campo de la psicología: Soubi presentaba un cuadro muy normal para tratarse de un niño de clase media o quizá de repente se equivocaba al estar tan eclipsada por la belleza del mocoso.

Soubi era alguien que difícilmente se le veía vagando por las calles.

No era la culpa del mundo, confundirlo con un callejero, si es que deambulaba a tan altas horas de la noche... Con esa belleza, era imposible no pensarle un prostituto.

-Llegas tarde - Le reclamo Thomas a su mujer apenas Mía entrara a casa. Thomas siquiera reparo en Soubi que agachaba la cabeza para pasar desapercibido. cómo si pudiera hacerlo con ese bonito cabello rubio, pensó Thomas - Asari, pon un puesto extra en la mesa: tu madre recogió a un perro.

-Que malo eres, Thomas - Dijo Mía y con un gesto desinteresado le abrazo - No te preocupes Soubi, este cascarrabias no cambiara, siéntete cómodo por favor.

-¿Cuál perro?- Preguntó emocionado Asari - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?.

-Eso depende de él - Contesto Mía.

Soubi guardo silencio.

Soubi no podía decidirse a donde mirar...Heero, el amigo de Lirio era demasiado serio y no hacia comentario alguno, a menos que Mía fuera quien le preguntara directamente y casi siempre eran sobre los motivos para que no saliera con su hijo Asari; luego seguía la bonita Lirio, que reía en los sonrojos de Heero ante las preguntas de su madre y las suplicas de Asari para que la tortura se detuviera; continuaba Asari, que era sin dudas demasiado animoso, tanto como su padre y el mismo padre, que no hallaba donde meter la cabeza con la insistencia de Mía en hacerla de casamentera.

Sin dudas, eran una familia feliz y normal...todo lo normal que podían ser.

-Cuando padre dijo que mami, había recogido un perro: no quería ofenderte Soubi, pero me emocione mucho al pensar que podríamos tener uno. Lirio y yo, jamás pudimos cuidar de uno- Le dijo Asari, tratando de disculparse por la grosería pasada. - Así que, siento mucho el haber dicho que deseaba ponerte una correa.

-No hay problema - Y tembló, la oración era enferma: Asari no tenía esa intención, se dijo Soubi. Todo estaba bien.- Pensé que niños tan mimados, tendrían un perro. - Soltó sin pensar. Heero volteo a verlo, estupefacto por lo dicho, cierto: Asari y Lirio eran unos mocosos mimados...pero decirlo en voz alta era diferente a saberlo y callarlo, ellos dos no necesitaban que alguien les dijera lo que eran. Lo sabían.

-Lo tenemos consiente - Contesto Lirio.- Soy la princesa de esta casa y mi hermano, el lacayo...pero mis padres, son no son menos que esclavos de nosotros.

-Lirio - Llamó Thomas. Lirio le saco la lengua...Mía bufo, no era necesario que su hija dijera esa crudeza en palabras tan mal sonantes...Thomas le quitaría la mesada del mes.

-Gracias por la comida, deliciosa como siempre señor Thomas - Interrumpió Heero, Thomas cocinaba tan bien como Mía y sencillamente, Heero aún no lograba saber quién se llevaba el premio de su paladar. - Asari, Lirio: quiero jugar el videojuego que me dijeron tenían, el mismo que acaban de comprar en Sortilegios Wesley.

Soubi se dejó conducir a la sala de la casa, ni siquiera un poco impresionado de la cantidad de libros que se tenían. La mayoría eran novelas y tomos médicos, aunque tenía lógica...Mía le había comentado algo al respecto.

-Heero es un chico listo. - Elogio Thomas.

-¿Verdad? Por eso quiero que salga con Asari. Estoy segura que Heero haría muy feliz a nuestro hijo. - Thomas negó sutilmente con la cabeza, negándose a entender la tozudez de su mujer. Prefirió tumbarse en su sillón para no enjaquecarse.- Ahora, Soubi, eso que soltaste durante la cena, fue muy grosero.

-Es un perro callejero, no esperes modales, Mía.- Le contesto Thomas con burla.

-Sí, lo soy: soy un mugroso perro callejero - Dijo muy enojado. Soubi estaba cansándose de la manera en la que Thomas le veía, era idéntica a la de su padre...Thomas se sentía como si fuera superior, como si pudiera tener un control divino sobre su persona justo ahora que se encontraba libre - Ustedes viven bien, duermen en su enorme cama cuando otros apenas tienen un trapo para echarse.

-¿Lo dices porque duermes al pie de la cama de tu amo, chiquillo? - Dijo Thomas disfrutando del enojo de Soubi, relamiéndose los labios por el banquete que se echaría en pocos minutos. - Je, ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa tu miseria? Si comes o no, no es nuestro problema. Si vas a la escuela, o no lo haces, no nos da o quita algo. Mi esposa te trajo sin mi consentimiento, te ha brindado nuestra mesa y tú nos pagas ofendiendo a nuestros hijos. Eso es algo que no se hace, perro.

-¡Soy un perro! - Volvió a gritar Soubi. El volumen del videojuego era tan alto, puesto que cuando Lirio jugaba, lo ponía a la máxima potencia de la bocina y cerraba la puerta...por lo que, los gritos que Soubi daba, no eran escuchados.- ¡Soy su perro!.

-¿El de tu padre? - Preguntó Mía. Soubi sintió un escalofrío...no tendría que asombrarle que esa mujer fuera capaz de saberlo, ella era un demonio...ella quería verlo muerto, quería que saltara del puente para poder dormir. Ella no era normal... - Thomas, Soubi es la mascota de su padre.- Dijo Mía tan emocionada cómo si estuviera a punto de escoger un par de zapatos nuevos - Fíjate que es curioso...hace poco, le vi una dolorosa cicatriz en el cuello, antes que la cubriera con la bufanda verde que trae puesta; Te aseguro a que fue puesta a púa de filo y sin anestesia, pues perdería su chiste...¿Verdad, Soubi? Si él no te escucha gritar y suplicar, no tiene gracia lastimarte.- Soubi tragó duro, sacándole otra burlona risa a Thomas. Mía tenía macabra razón- Bueno, lo encontré a instantes de suicidarse, Thom...pero no lo hizo, algo lo retuvo y fue cuando pensé que te gustaría...sus ojos me gustan.

-Ya empezaste. - Se quejó Thomas. Tendría que compartir su juguete.

-Lo traje porque me dio pena abandonarlo...su padre lo violenta...¿Pero por qué, Soubi?- Mía no se preocupó en ocultar un maullido y un ronroneo, que Thomas identifico con lujuria.

-Soy homosexual, bien...ya, soy un perro.- Admitió - Soy un sucio marica que mueve el rabo apenas alguien pueda quererlo.

-La belleza es una maldición - Razono Mía. Thomas asintió, poco convencido...la belleza bien empleada, era peligrosa. Quién fuera, tenía que responsabilizarse de su belleza o aceptar su fealdad. - Entonces, querrías estamparte en el piso, porque tu padre no puede aceptarte y no tienes nadie que te amé.

-Nadie se fijaría en mí, no siendo la perra de mi padre...todos me ven como sólo eso: una muñeca inflable.

-Nuestra Lirio nunca fue así, él nunca se preocupó por nadie que no fuera él. Tengo que admitir que lo egoísta lo saco de su madre - Se quejó Thom. Mía arqueó una ceja, ella no se encontraba egoísta... Tal vez vanidosa, pero nunca egoísta. - Draco es caprichoso.

-¿Lirio es homosexual? - Soubi no cabía en su sorpresa.

-¿Qué no se nota? - Se burló Thomas - Y yo que pensaba que entre ustedes se reconocían.

-No tengo mellizos, Soubi, sino gemelos: Draco decidió ser Lirio.- Contestó Mía - Por eso no entiendo la manera en la que te compadeces. ¿No será que más bien, te gusta que tu padre te golpee y te corres en tus pantalones cada que te deja sangrando? - Thomas no dijo nada por lo enfermo del comentario...su esposa estaba zafada, definitivamente le faltaban caramelos en el frasco. Aun no comprendía como conservaba la cédula profesional- ¿No será que amás a tu padre y el que tu padre no pueda aceptarte, te lastima?.

-¡No! - Grito, sorprendido porque Mía pudiera ver ese pedacito de su corazón - ¡Es mentira! Él siempre me dice que nadie me querrá, que no merezco ser querido por ser una abominación.- Y Thomas se preguntó cuanto más escucharía la misma cantaleta.

-Sí, el incesto es asqueroso - Se quejó Thomas - En eso estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. No me imagino a mi Lirio mirándome mientras me baño, o , cuando se lo hago a su madre.- Mía se sonrojo, odiaba que Thomas le llamara al sexo como "hacerlo," era tan indigna la alusión - Es asqueroso ver a tu sangre deseándote.

-Cállate, Thom. Estas diciendo que el padre no le corresponde, y ¿Sabes?, yo más bien creo: el padre de Soubi no le quiere, cierto, pero si le desea - Soubi la miro, sorprendido porque alguien más pudiera llegar a la misma conclusión que él - ¿Cómo se llama tu padre, Soubi?

\- Ritsuka.- Le contesto.

-Pues, Ritsuka odia a su hijo, te odia, Soubi- Thomas se relamió internamente... Su esposa había comenzado a jugar - Pero, tu sabes que quiere ese cuerpo...¿Y quién no? Tus ojos azules, tu piel blanca...aún marcada es hermosa, la cicatriz sólo le agrega lujuria a tu aire ya de por si erótico. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a papi Ritsuka, Soubi?.

-Que lo lama - Le contesto sin pena, viéndola directamente...perdiéndose en sus grises ojos. Thomas fue a su escritorio, sustrayendo del cajón derecho, una daga larga y filosa, cuya empuñadura dorada resplandecía con los brillos del cabello de Soubi. Una vez que su esposa iniciaba, no había escapatoria...el hipnotismo era peligroso, era sublime... Y Thomas se recordó, no volver a hacer enojar a su esposa.

-¿Qué más?.

-Que me abra los glúteos mientras que me penetra, le gusta que sus sacos de semen choquen directamente contra mi ano mojado, que gima su nombre cuando me quema. Le gusta que no llore si me raja. Cuando la sangre me lubrica, eso es lo que más le gusta...a él también le gusta lamerme.- Susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto a Mía, como si el reconocer el que Ritsuka disfrutara algo del cuerpo de Soubi, fuera pecado y un orgullo. Pero, claro, pensó Mía, para Soubi, el que a Ritsuka le gustara aunque fuera un poco, era cosa de sentirse feliz y aprobado.

-Soubi...dime, cuando papi Ritsuka te toca así - Y Mía le apretó los testículos a Soubi, sosteniéndolos con fuerza para luego masajearlos y volver a prensarlos.- ¿Te gusta? - Soubi solo gimió y Mía insistió, aunque esta vez, araño con su otra mano la piel del cuello. Soubi volvió a gemir. - Contéstame Soubi. ¿Te gusta?.

-Si.

-¿Cuándo papi Ritsuka te coge, lo hace primero con su pene o algún objeto?.

-Usa sus dedos.

-¡Mía!- Le grito Thomas, reprendiéndola - Ni lo pienses. No lo harás.

-¿Por qué no? - Y Mía hizo puchero.

-Si introduces algún dedo en el recto del perro, ten por seguro que te cogeré igual, Mía. Y no usare lubricante.- Aviso, cómo tratando de sonar amenazador.

-¡Aahahaa! - Gimió Soubi al sentir las uñas filosas abrirse camino, los tres dedos que fueron introducidos de golpe, le contrajeron los músculos. Mía observo largamente a Thomas, incitándolo con un movimiento suyo... Moviendo las caderas y lamiéndose los labios. Amaba retar a su esposo.

\- No llores Soubi - Y ya no era la voz de Mía la que escuchaba, Soubi oía la voz de su padre. - No llores - Y remarcando la orden, Mía profundizo las arremetidas de sus falanges. Soubi se derretía entre sus manos, separaba las piernas y gemía, alto y sin recato, incomodando a Thomas.

-Mía - Insistió Thomas - Déjalo.

-¿Celoso? Pero si también puedes venir a divertirte.

-¿Me crees maricón? No lo soy, mujer. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.- Mía supo que se refería a su malsana forma de joderla, de empotrarla contra la pared y penetrarla en seco, de apretarle los pezones hasta dejarlos rojos y algo sangrantes. Que Thomas hablaba de las veces que su bulba se contraria en medio de una caminata al supermercado, por las palabras que Thomas le dedicaba... Y de las muchas otras veces, en las que Thomas se dedicaba a amarla con paciencia, dedicándose a cantarle un poema a cada célula de su piel.- No tocaré ningún recto masculino, fuera de las revisiones médicas.

-Soubi es tan lindo.- Alego.

-¿Qué fetiche tienes por sodomizar? ¿Es porque no me dejo? ¿Es porque quieres vengarte?.

-El que no me permitas masajearte la próstata es tu problema, infeliz problema...- Thomas negó desesperadamente, ni al caso con lo que Mía decía: su recto estaba muy bien al ser tan virgen como cuando su madre le escupió al mundo - A mí me encantaría que me dejaras, pero, por ahora, me conformare con Soubi. Soubi me cree su Padre.

-Estas enferma.

-¡AAHhhash! ¡Ya, papá! Aaha. - Mía señalo a Soubi y Thomas admitió que no estaría mal dejarla divertirse un poco. Además, mejor que fuera Soubi el que tuviera el puño de su esposa golpeando su interior, en lugar de que fuera él, quien la aguantara.

-Iré a ver a los niños, me asegurare de que no bajen.

Thomas se tomó su tiempo para subir por las escaleras, para asegurar la puerta tras llevarles a los tres jóvenes un lonche que les impediría bajar por buscar cualquier chuchería.

Fue a afilar sus utensilios de trabajo y a decirle por teléfono a su vecina, Asuka, que su hijo Heero, se quedaría a dormir en su casa en esta ocasión..

Cuando Thomas regreso... Ya Soubi estaba llorando.

-¿No logro cumplir con tus peticiones? - Le pregunto Thom sabiendo la respuesta.

-Soubi es un mal hijo. Eres malo Soubi. Eres muy malo con papá - Dijo Mía y Soubi volvió a llorar con mayor ahínco. - Lo rompí. No soporto que le dijera las verdades mientras que lo sodomizaba. Ritsuka sí que lo disfruta, cuando Soubi nos dijo que su padre le trataba de muñeca inflable, no nos mintió, Ritsuka lo vendía porque era bonito.

-¿Cuál es tu diagnostico? -Le preguntó Thomas, malicioso, tomando la hiel que Soubi dejaba caer al suelo...hacia tanto que ninguno de los dos había jugado.

-Papá nunca quiso a Soubi - Dijo Mía para su rubia víctima. Thomas se acercó a la que sería ahora su mascota - Nunca lo quise. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Mírate, Soubi. Eres demasiado bonito, sólo sirves de puto. No tienes inteligencia - Y Mía se mordió la lengua por decir aquella mentira...de entre todo lo que decía, aquello era la única falacia - Me traicionaste el día que no pudiste defenderte de mi hermano, me traicionaste el día que Seimei te jodio antes que yo.

-¡No, papá! Yo no quería. Tío Seimei, me amarró, me obligó...yo gritaba para que me escucharas, para que me salvarás...yo te quería a ti. Papá, sólo tenía seis años, yo ocupaba de tu cuidado...yo no, no, nunca, yo no te traicioné, fue Seimei, fue tío Seimei el que me atravesó. - Suplico Soubi. Echo un ovillo en el suelo, lamiéndose los labios y llorando, Thomas se apiado...le encajo la daga en la nuca, separándole las vértebras, viendo la agonía de Soubi y la molestia de Mía.- Papá...nunca quise, fue él.

-Tienes razón, hijo. - Mía se dio por vencida. Si su marido quería que el juego terminara, ella le complacería, como hacía casi en todo. Ella fue hasta donde Soubi y le abrazo - Él es el malo, no tú. Estaba equivocado. Me equivoqué, Soubi.

-No, no, no es cierto, papá. Tú nunca estas equivocado. - Se apresuró a decir. Aun con el poco aire en sus pulmones, con su cerebro apagándose, Soubi no podía encontrar mal al hombre que amaba - Yo soy el ..ma..lo.

Y sin mayor gracia, Soubi dejó de respirar.

-¡¿Qué le sucede a este mocoso?!- Grito Mía - Todavía que lo sacó de su miseria y él vuelve a echarse toda la culpa. Por eso odio a los masoquistas dependientes. - Thomas se carcajeo en su cara. - ¿Y tú de que vas? Todavía quería seguir jugando.

-Me toca a mí.

-Lo mataste sin mi permiso, Thomas.

-Me toca a mí.

-Yo sólo lo tuve un ratito...tú lo disfrutarás lo que resta de lo que tardes en reducirlo a una masa indistinguible.- Thomas asintió - ¿Me dejarás jugar con el cerebro en lo que miras el estómago?.

-Pero primero... - Thomas la jaló hasta dejarla demasiado cerca del cadáver. Besándole el cuello y desatándole la ropa... Con la urgencia que la ocasión lo ameritaba - Te dije que no lo tocarás.

-Si me contagió de algo, te asesinó - Mía entrecerró los ojos para darle mayor efecto y al sentir la sangre bajo sus manos, ronroneo. - Espero que cumplas Thom...

Heero no veía al invitado de ayer en la mesa.

La señora Mía caminaba chistoso...Heero reconocía aquella manera de andar, eso pasaba cuando se era brusco en el sexo, más exactos, en el sexo anal... Y por la mirada curiosa de Lirio, sabía que no estaba para nada equivocado.

-¿Y Soubi? - Pregunto Asari que bajaba a las prisas.

-Su padre lo llevo a tomar un taxi. Soubi insistió en no quedarse aquí.- Les dijo Mía pasándoles el desayuno - ¿Qué tal la noche, Heero? ¿No intentaste nada con Asari? Asari se ve tan lindo dormido ¿Verdad, Heero?.

-Mamá - Pidió Lirio - Que Heero ya tiene a alguien en mente.

-¡Nooo! ¿Por qué? - Lloro Mía - Heero, te quería dentro de la familia. Pero, bueno, no es como si ese alguien fuera a vivir para siempre...jeje. ¿Quién es, Heero?.

Heero por instinto de preservación para Trowa, evitó decirlo.

Después de todo, el señor Thomas Riddle conocía a Trowa Barton.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
